1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to audio processing and, more particularly, to method and system for reducing audio latency.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer can be configured to capture audio/video outputted from a wide variety of sources, such as camcorders, televisions, video cassette recorders, etc. When previewing a real-time audio/video from a source on a computer, a user will typically experience audio latency whereby the audio and video are not synchronized. In other words, the audio may lag behind or lead the video by a few seconds.
Audio latency may be caused by the use of different clock frequencies by a video/audio capture device and by the computer. In particular, a first frequency used within the video/audio capture device is typically different from a second frequency of audio capture clock at which an audio renderer within the computer sends audio data to an audio encoder. For instance, if the first frequency is greater than the second frequency, then rendering is slower than capturing, which results in an increase in audio latency. On the other hand, if the first frequency is lesser than the second frequency then rendering is faster than capturing, which results in audio gaps that manifests as audio clicks.
As a result, there is a need to provide method and system for reducing audio latency to synchronize audio with video.